vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis the ability to control and/or produce fire with the mind. Witches possess this ability. They commonly use this power to light candles and often magically use water as an accelerant. This power can also be activated through the spell, 'Incendia!' as shown in History Repeating. List of Users Bonnie Bennett This is probably the most used witch power by Bonnie as it is also the most offensive. She first d iscovered this power in Family Ties and has used it many a time since. She very often uses water as an accelerant; in Fool Me Once she needed to throw a glass of water on Ben McKittrick to ignite him. She has used this power to light candles often as this assists in her witchcraft and spells. She has also notably used it in You're Undead to Me unknowingly, after Tiki was rude to a client she went into a trance and the stream of water leading to car starting to steam and then set on fire, ultimately burning the car. She also used it in Brave New World to attempt to set Damon Salvatore on fire. She turned the tap of the hose on, incapitated him, led the stream of water near him and lit it up, attempting to burn him alive. Bonnie activates this power similarly to her Pain Infliction: she gives a strong stare at the object she intends to ignite. Greta Martin During her short time on the show, Greta used this power the most out of all of her witchcraft abilities. She notably used it to light fires so Elena and herself could see the site of the sacrafice at the end of The Last Day. She also used this power to create three large rings of fire which she would later hex so that the flames would rise in intensity if the trapped got near to them. Greta activated this power with a simple gesture of the hand- she splayed her fingers and raised her hand up, about an inch. Jonas Martin Jonas once used this ability in The House Guest. He pushed all the drinks on the bar, in the Mystic Grill, so that they smashed into each other and used the liquids left behind as an accelerant before setting it alight. He activated this power by giving a strong, stern gaze at the bar which afterwards set on fire. It is also possible he caused more fires because after Caroline came in, there were quite a few more small fires lit. Weaknessess *'Awakening:' If the user goes into a trance, breaking them from it will usually lower the intensity of the flames and will definetely stop the caster from igniting more. *'Extinguishing: '''The flames will, normally ,stop when they are extinguished. This could be covering the flames or using water if it isn't an accelerant. *'Spells:''' The spell 'Altering the Intensity of The Flames' will possibly be able to extinguish the fire before the witch has even finished burning something. ﻿ Water as an Accelerant ﻿Technically, in reality water would not be able to be used as an accelerant becuase the water would extinguish the flames. So, witches must possess some magical ability within Pyrokinesis or Hydrokinesis. It is currently unknown which is used or how this is done.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Powers Category:Witchcraft Category:Witches Category:Warlock